Stack Attack
by BiderSweet
Summary: Nico, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo have a sleepover at Rin's house and Nico decides to stir up some trouble by playing a prank on Maki. Nico was reminded about how people stack things on top of sleeping cats so she went and made a game out of it. She dragged Rin into it and the two of them had a battle too the death to see how many things they could pile on Maki before she woke up.
1. Chapter 1

It's a common practice for people to play pranks on the first person to fall asleep during a sleepover. Well, it just so happened that Rin, Hanayo, Nico, and Maki were having a sleepover party at Rin's house and there were already two potential victims for pranking.

"How are they asleep already?! It's only 10 PM!"

"Shh! Be quiet Nico-chan! Kayo-chin is a light sleeper." Rin kneeled down and put her hands over Hanayo's ears but her touch proved to be more effective than Nico's voice when it came to disturbing sleep based on the way Hanayo shifted around and mumbled something in gibberish after Rin made contact.

"Kayo-chin! You're the cutest!", whispered Rin before giving Hanayo a light kiss on the lips.

"Seriously Rin, you're such a hypocrite. If you keep bugging her like that she'll wake up." Nico just said that because she was sick of (or perhaps jealous of) how clingly Rin and Hanayo were. She couldn't care less if Hanayo woke up or not.

"I'm not bugging her. Kayo-chin loves it when I give her lots of kisses.", said Rin in defense before peppering Hanayo with a bombardment of little kisses.

"It's not like she knows what you're doing right now so you should stop. It's sorta pissing me off too."

"She's probably dreaming about me though. Hey, you should do the same thing to Maki-chan! I bet she'll start dreaming about you."

Nico glanced over at Maki who was in a peaceful slumber next to Hanayo on one of Rin's fluffy blankets. Her head was supported by a memory-foam pillow that she brought from home. She looked very comfortable which made her a perfect target for teasing according to Nico.

"Rin, you wanna play a game?", asked Nico with a smirk.

"A game? Sure! Rin loves games!"

"Great. It's called Pile."

"I love that g- wait a sec! Isn't 'Pile' the name of Maki's-"

Nico cut Rin off before she could successfully break the fourth wall.

"No! It's just a game I made up. Do you know how people pile stuff on top of sleeping cats?"

"No? Why would they do that?"

"'Cause it's fun. See, check this out..." Nico got her cell phone out and did an image search on the internet for "cat stacking". A bunch of pictures of cats covered with random objects filled the screen.

"Wow, that's nya-mazing! But Nico-chan, how can we do this? I don't have a cat."

"Maki-chan will be our cat. She sleeps like a rock so we should be able to stack lots of crap on her before she wakes up."

"Isn't that unsanitary...?"

"Shut up! You know what I meant! We'll make it into a game by taking turns. The loser is the one who ends up waking Maki. You in?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

The two goofballs scavenged around Rin's house in pursuit of anything and everything. Their haul was quite impressive. All of their goodies were contained inside of a shallow cardboard box that was pulled up right along side the edge of Maki so that Nico and Rin could have easy access to it as they played.

"Okay, we're all set. I guess I'll go first since Maki-chan is mine.", said Nico as she picked up the first item out of the box; a surprisingly lewd yuri manga that Nico never expected Rin to own.

"Hey Rin, why is this 18+ manga in your possession?", asked Nico suspiciously while holding the book up to Rin's face.

Rin used her lighting fast reflexes to steal it out of Nico's hands and then sat on it, all in the blink of an eye.

"W-what manga? I don't see any manga around here except for what's on my shelf and those are all normal ones... Actually, some of them are kind of weird but they aren't weird in a weird way... so yeah, there's no 18+ anything." Rin tried to play dumb but she wasn't fooling anyone. Nico raised her eyebrows and Rin gave her a big, awkward, toothy, grin. They remained like this for a few seconds until Nico said,

"Go hide that somewhere. If Maki sees that she'll throw a fit and endlessly lecture you about the evilness of pornography."

Silently, Rin stood up and shuffled over to her bed with her head hanging down in shame. The book wasn't hers; it was Hanayo's. Rin borrowed it without permission because she was curious of the contents. It's not like she could convey the truth to Nico though. Nico wouldn't believe her and she also didn't want to expose Hanayo's secret past-time.

She tucked the evidence underneath her mattress, because that's the least obvious hiding spot ever, and came back by Nico. They both agreed to pretend that the previous occurrence never happened so that they could continue to play their game without any further complications.

"Anyway... we're all set. I guess I'll go first since Maki is mine." repeated Nico as she chose another item from the box. It was a DVD case for some children's movie; such a drastic change of pace from the last item.

Because Maki was laying down on her stomach, the playing field was more leveled out than it would've been if she was laying on her side. Her back seemed like the best place to start since it was relatively flat so that's exactly where Nico placed the DVD case.

"One down, lots more to go. Alright Rin, it's your turn."

"Yay! I wonder what should I pick.", said Rin as she leisurely took her sweet time selecting something.

"Hmm, this maybe?... No... How about this one?... Uh-uh... Oh wait, what's this now?... Nah, not that one either..."

"Come on, hurry up!"

Nico was getting irritated with Rin's indecisiveness so she randomly grabbed something from the box, (without Rin noticing, obviously) and put it on Maki. When Rin finally found a worthy enough treasure to crown Maki with (a piece of notebook paper) she saw that there were two things on top of Maki now; the DVD case and a deck of cards. This indicated that Nico already took another turn.

"What the heck, Nico-chan! That's cheating!"

"Well, you were taking forever to go so I just went instead. If you don't want me to do that again then next time you shouldn't be so particular with your item."

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Good."

"Hey Nico-chan? Would it be okay if I took two turns in a row like you did? Then everything would be even."

"Fine, but I have a question first: Why did you put paper in the box? That's kinda dumb." said Nico while pointing at the paper Rin was holding. There were pencil marks on the paper but Nico couldn't tell what was written on it.

"I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was collecting."

"Of course you weren't..." commented Nico under her breath as she remembered the "special" manga that she was supposed to forget about.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rin honestly couldn't tell if Nico had spoken or not.

"I didn't... By the way, what's written on that paper? I can't figure it out because the handwriting is so bad."

Rin studied the paper and squinted as she tried to make out the words.

"Let's see here... it says, 'Note to self: Nico-chan is a big, fat, bully.'"

As soon as Nico heard that she swiped the paper from Rin's grasp, just like Rin did to her earlier with the manga, and shredded it into pieces.

"Hey! I was just gonna put that on top of Maki-chan!"

"Not anymore you're not. When did you write this anyway?"

"Good question. When did I write that?... Oh yeah, it was when me, you, Kayo-chin, and Maki-chan were all studying together the other day. You kept flicking cookie crumbs at me for some reason and it made me really mad but I couldn't say anything about it because Maki-chan would yell at me to be quiet."

"Ahaha, that's right! I was super bored so I took it out on you. Sorry about that."

"I have a feeling that you aren't sorry at all."

"Nope. I'm not sorry."

"See! You are a bully! You even ripped up my paper so now I don't have anything to stack on Maki-chan."

"Quit your whining and pick something else."

And so, Rin did just that. Actually, she picked two things because Nico took an extra turn. At this point it really doesn't matter what was chosen and put on top Maki because it was just all junk; nothing interesting. What was interesting though was the way Nico and Rin reacted before, during, and after they set the object down when the stack started to get higher.

* * *

"Just a little more..." said Nico as she concentrated on wedging a flashlight in between a crevice in the pile. Meanwhile, Rin was breathing heavily in suspense. This irked Nico greatly.

"Do you mind? You're distracting me."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really excited."

"I can tell..."

Nico then slid the flashlight into the opening a little further until it was able to stay put without assistance.

"Perfect!"

"Good job!", Rin cheered to show some sportsmanship as she picked up a stuffed cat and made it sit on Maki's head effortlessly.

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"What's wrong Nico-chan?"

"Ugh nothing, it's just that I didn't even consider her head as fair game. Well whatever, let's keep going."

The girls were constantly under pressure as they went back and forth decorating Maki like a tacky Christmas tree. They made it look like each turn was a life-or-death situation. The box was now over half way empty and the tension was rising gradually. It was currently Rin's turn.

"Alright, I got this. If I just put this over here..." Rin inched towards Maki with an empty can of juice but before she could do anything with it, Maki started speaking. This scared Rin and Nico so badly that they crawled away fast enough to risk contracting carpet burn.

Maki's words were clear enough to be coherent. She said something like,

"Nn, Nico-chan... no, not at school... What if someone sees us...?"

"What do you think she's dreaming about?", asked Rin.

"I dunno.", lied Nico while blushed a bit. She knew perfectly well what Maki was probably experiencing in dreamland and planned on teasing her about it later.

"I think she's done. Come on." Rin crawled back to where she was before with Nico following close behind.

* * *

Again, they took their turns and the battle raged on (and on and on and on). To ease her nerves a bit, Rin played games on her phone while Nico was taking her turn. While Rin was fiddling around with her apps she hatched a "brilliant" idea. She held the phone's speakers close to Nico's ear and began playing the song from Sonic the Hedgehog where he's drowning underwater. It's a melody of impending doom and it would make anyone much more on edge than they already were.

Nico didn't even have to turn around to get Rin to put things to a halt. All she had to do was push Rin down on the floor as a way of saying, "Don't do dare do that!"

Rin immediately shut the music off and laughed sheepishly. She now knew how terrifying Nico could be if you bothered her while she was "in the zone".

Still, the game lingered on. Nico and Rin were at their wit's end and were thankful to see that their battle was coming to a close. It was a tough journey but it wasn't over yet. There was still one item left in the box and it was Nico's turn.

If Nico was able to get her item on Maki's body then she won. If she toppled the tower over then she lost (obviously). Now was the moment of truth. Equipped with an alarm clock in hand (ironically enough) Nico was ready for action.

This was it, no room for error. There was no way that Nico was going to let Rin defeat her so she carefully inspected the pile at all sides and angles until she decided on the best spot; the very top of the mound (aka: not a very good spot).

"Okay, I got this." Nico slowly and cautiously advanced forward and extended her arm out along with the clock. The girls were on the edge of their seats... or at least they would be if they were actually sitting on chairs.

A while ago, a feather duster was added to the moutain of clutter. Part of the feathery end was protruding out and while Nico was about to put her winning game piece on top of the mess, the duster tickled her nose and caused a massive sneeze to brew inside.

"Achooo!" The legendary sneeze came out. The recoil from it caused Nico's hand to hit the pile and a lot of the stacked items that were on Maki's body came tumbling down, creating a rather loud noise that woke Maki and Hanayo. Fortunately for Nico, Maki didn't completely wake up. She was sort of in a hazy state of consciousness.

"Ugh, Nico-chan...?", grumbled Maki with her eyes half open.

"G-good morning Maki-chan."

Maki didn't respond. She just closed her eyes.

Rin stifled a laugh and Nico made the "shh" gesture with her finger on her lips.

"What's going on?" asked Hanayo as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked over at Maki and saw the assortment of random objects coving Maki from head to toe.

"Oh my! What happened to Maki-chan?!" Nico did the "shh" gesture again but to Hanayo this time. Nico wanted everyone to be quiet because it appeared that Maki was going back to sleep.

When she thought the coast was clear, Nico let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't safe yet though. No, Maki had other ideas. She knocked most of the remaining stuff off of her and pulled Nico in close. Then she wrapped her arms around her prey and held her against her will.

"Nico-chan~" Maki squeezed Nico even harder. She must've resumed that dream she was having before. It was pretty much impossible for Nico to escape now because Maki is way stonger than she looks so Nico ended up falling asleep in Maki's embrace along with a few action figures and video game controllers beside her.

It was an adorable sight and Rin and Hanayo couldn't help but go,

"Dawww!"

They decided to do the same thing as Nico and Maki (minus the junk) and cuddle together until they drifted off.

* * *

In the morning, Maki was the first to get up and when she did she was extremely confused, akin to someone who got way too drunk the previous night and woke up to some stranger in their bed naked.

"What the...?" Maki picked up a stick of deodorant that was nearby and then observed the area around her. Then she shook Nico awake to get the details.

"Hey, Nico-chan, get up. I need to talk to you."

"Hm?" mumbled Nico who had a severe case of bedhead.

"What's with all the stuff?"

"Hehe, it's confidential; a Nico-Ni secret!"

"Huh?"

Nico kissed Maki to distract her and end the conversation. It worked. They did this until they heard a knock on Rin's door.

"Girls! I made breakfast!" It was Rin's mother. She didn't get a reply so she opened the door and witnessed the mess in Rin's room.

"What happened in here?", asked Rin's mom.

"Oh, we were just playing a game." said Nico sweetly.

"I see..." She turned to Rin and exclaimed, "Rin-chan! Get your butt out of bed and clean up this disaster! Your friends shouldn't have to pick up after you!"

Rin and Hanayo got up off the floor as soon as they heard that.

"But Mommmyyy I'm hunnnnggryyy! Lemme eat breakfast first.", whined Rin to her mother. She wasn't embarrassed to act childish in front of her friends because they've already seen pretty much every side of her personality.

"Nope. Hanayo-chan, Nico-chan, Maki-can; come downstairs for breakfast. Rin, you get to work."

"Yes mom..."

As the girls were walking out of the room, Nico turned around and stuck her tongue out at Rin as if to say, "Haha! You got in trouble and I didn't!" Rin stuck her tongue out right back at Nico.

"Stupid Nico-chan..." whispered Rin as she put her stuff away. Despite the annoying clean up she had a lot of fun playing with Nico and she was sure that Nico felt the same way. Maki on the other hand... Well, Maki will be Maki and she'll most likely interrogate Nico about the whole ordeal soon enough.

* * *

 ** _Later that day..._**

Hanayo returned home after a long day of hanging out with her friends. She decided to wind down a bit by laying in her bed and reading some manga but when she reached for a certain book inside of a pillow case where she normally hid it there was nothing to be found.

She panicked. This wasn't just regular manga. This was ero yuri and if the wrong person got a hold of it, bad things might happen.

After extensively scouring her room for it, Hanayo came the conclusion that the manga was missing.

"This is not good... Somebody help me!"

Fortunately for Hanayo, Rin gave the manga back a few days later. It was just as awkward as you'd expect it to be but that's a whole 'nother story.

* * *

 **Afterword**

Alright, you may be wondering to yourself why a story about stacking stuff on someone exists. Well, I dunno either. It just exists. Take it for what it is, haha!

This is my first one-shot in quite a while. I've been so busy being lazy that I haven't gotten around to writing much. I have been working on chapters for my story "Let's Sail Some Ships" though. I actually have some grim news about that story. You see, I was about halfway through writing the next chapter (TubaHonks) when suddenly all of my progress got deleted due to my own stupidity. Now I'm really pissed off and I've decided to put the story on hiatus because I'm so fed up with it at this point, but don't worry. I'll get back to it eventually. Until then, I hope to write more one-shots like these so look forward to them.

One last thing... I might make a second chapter for this about the RinPana manga confrontation. I don't know if I'm gonna do it yet so I'll label this story as "complete" for now.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several days since Hanayo misplaced her lewd manga and over the course of those few days she had been a nervous wreck.

Today, Hanayo's best friend and lover, Rin, invited Hanayo over to her house to "Netflix and chill". Rin proposed this because she noticed that Hanayo was acting strange lately. Rin was very concerned and wanted to know what was going on. Hanayo accepted the offer.

* * *

A doorbell chimed at the Hoshizora residence and Rin flew down the stairs to answer the door.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin hugged the figure standing at the front door without looking to see who it was first because the only person she was expecting to be there was Hanayo but this person wasn't Hanayo; it was a door-to-door salesman who was trying to sell pet insurance.

"Kayo-chin, you smell like cologne."

"Excuse me miss. You are wrinkling my suit."

"Your voice got deeper too. Wait a sec..." Rin stepped back and saw who the person she hugged actually was.

"Wah! You're not Kayo-chin! Who are you?!"

"I'm-", before the man could finish speaking, Rin shut the door on him out of fear.

"What the...?" The salesman didn't bother to solicit anymore people that day.

Later on, the doorbell rang again. This time Rin was more cautious. She peeked out the window and when she saw that it was Hanayo she let her in right away but not before glomping on her first.

"Kayo-chin get!"

"Hi Rin-chan."

"Come on in. My parents are gone today so we can turn the TV up really loud."

"Oh, uh, okay."

* * *

 _ **One flight of stairs later...**_

"Sorry, my room's kinda messy. I didn't pick up everything from the other night when Nico-chan and I put stuff on Maki-chan."

Rin plopped down on a giant bean bag chair and motioned Hanayo to sit next to her which she did.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that. Why did you guys even do that?"

"Well, Nico-chan wanted to play this one game and it was really fun."

"You should've woken me up. I would've played too."

"But Kayo-chin, you were so cute when you were asleep, like so cute that I couldn't help but give you a bunch of kisses!... Just like now!"

Rin assulted Hanayo with kisses on her cheek.

"Stop it Rin-chan! That tickles!"

"Hehe! I love you Kayo-chin!"

"I love you too Rin-chan."

"Hey, I'm gonna go get us some snacks. You stay right here. Okay?"

"Sure"

Rin skipped out of her room and went down to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hanayo looked around at Rin's room. It hadn't changed much over the years so it made it easy for Hanayo to reminisce on all of the nostalgic childhood memories that her and Rin shared together. One thing that wasn't there during their childhood though was that book sticking out from underneath Rin's mattress.

"Is that what I think it is?!", Hanayo said to herself as she crawled over to Rin's bed. Right as Hanayo took her manga out, Rin had returned with some juice and crackers that she instantly dropped on the floor upon seeing Hanayo snooping around.

"What are you doing Kayo-chin?!"

"Ahh!" Rin's shouting scared Hanayo and she fell backwards with the book still in hand.

They both stared at each other awkwardly for a moment until Rin said,

"Um, I can explain..."

"Please do", replied Hanayo, "but let's clean up what you spilled first."

"Right..."

So Rin and Hanayo quickly cleaned up Rin's mess in complete silence. When they were done they sat back down in the bean bag chair. Nobody cared about getting more snacks.

"Alright Rin-chan, why do you have this?" Hanayo showed Rin the manga in a similar way that Nico did the other night except that Hanayo was blushing madly.

"Well... I found it in your room and I got curious when I saw the cover." On the cover were two girls embracing each other in a bathtub with clever censorship in the form of soap bubbles.

"I can understand that Rin-chan but you shouldn't take people's belongings without permission."

"I know, but asking you about something like this... I just couldn't. It's too embarrassing. I didn't even know Kayo-chin was into this kind of stuff. You're so grown up. I thought I could become more grown up if I read it too but nothing is different."

"I'm not grown up at all. They call it adult content but it doesn't make you more of an adult."

"Oh... I see. But some of the stuff the girls did in it looked really amazing. It made me want to try it with Kayo-chin..."

"Fnsgalzbzbh-w-what?!" Rin broke Hanayo.

"Kayo-chin...? Are you okay?!" Rin shook Hanayo's shoulders a few times to bring her back to life.

"Huh? What were you saying Rin-chan?"

"I was saying that I want to do naughty things with Kayo-chin in the bath."

"Oh, that's it?... Hold on, did you just-?!"

"Yeah, let's do it." said Rin with unwavering determination.

Hanayo was speechless. Hearing such words coming from Rin was almost unreal. Hanayo felt so guilty for being the one responsible of ruining her best friend in the whole world's purity.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan but I'm not ready for that just yet."

"You're not?" Rin looked seriously disappointed which made Hanayo feel even worse, thus making her reconsider her decision. Besides, it was about time that they brought their relationship to the next level.

"Well, if it's only a little bit then maybe I can, but nothing like what's in that manga."

"Really?!"

Hanayo nodded.

"Yay! I love you so much Kayo-chin!" Rin hugged Hanayo tightly.

"I love you too Rin-chan."

* * *

 **Afterword**

Yup, I decided to do a short continuation. Isn't RinPana just the cutest thing ever? I dunno about you guys but I can totally see Hanayo being a closet pervert. Anyway, some people were suggesting that I do another chapter about Maki's dream. I guess I can do that but the rating has to stay at a T so don't expect too much. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
